Le droit d'être heureux
by Oohfemmeluxieuse
Summary: À son anniversaire, Red pense à Green. Il pense à sa famille, aux autres. Il pense à son amour pour Green, à un bonheur interdit. Il songea à son droit quasi existant d'être enfin heureux. (Song-fic J'ai le droit aussi de Calogéro)


**Le droit d'être heureux**

 **Disclaimer :** Aucun personnages m'appartient à part deux personnages secondaires. La chanson s'intitule « J'ai le droit aussi » de Calogéro.

 **Rating :** T

 **Genres :** Song-fic – Romance - famille

 **Résumé :** À son anniversaire, Red pense à Green. Il pense à sa famille, aux autres. Il pense à son amour pour Green, à un bonheur interdit. Il songea à son droit quasi existant d'être enfin heureux. (Song-fic « J'ai le droit aussi » de Calogéro)

O/O/O

C'était son anniversaire. Il fêtait ses dix-huit ans et pour cette célébration, Red avait décidé d'invités ses amis proches ainsi que des membres de la famille que ses parents et lui ne voyaient pas souvent. Il était treize heures et la mère de Red voulait absolument fêter ce bel âge autour d'un repas digne de ce nom. Surtout qu'il y avait beaucoup d'invités et elle voulait que cela soit parfait pour son fils unique. Ce dernier était installé confortablement à une chaise de la salle à manger auprès de ses invités qui ne cessaient de lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire. À la table, il restait encore deux chaises vides où Red les observait. Il attendait d'un air impatient les derniers invités qui n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Au moment où il pensait à ces deux absents, la sonnette retentit dans la petite maison, faisant sursauter l'adolescent de surprise. En tournant sa tête vers la porte d'entrée où il voyait sa mère saluer Samuel Chen, le grand-père de l'élu de son cœur, il ne pouvait cacher son sourire timide. En songeant à lui, il essaya de trouver ses yeux verts scintillant et sa chevelure épaisse à travers tout ce monde lorsqu'il sentit deux grandes mains se poser sur ses épaules.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Red. » Chuchota sensuellement Green.

Au contact de sa bouche à son oreille, Red ne pouvait que frissonner et dissimula ses rougeurs dans un glissement de main sur son visage. Green lui faisait toujours de l'effet même après plusieurs mois ensemble. Son cœur battait la chamade et lorsqu'il releva son visage vers le sien, il ne voulait faire qu'une seule chose : embrasser ses lèvres.

Mais la réalité le rattrapa et s'empêcha de commettre l'erreur qui sonnait comme un souhait, un désir. Il lui demanda gentiment de s'installer en face de lui avant de poser ses orbes rouges sur ses parents qui ramenaient la salade qui faisait d'office d'entrée.

 _Que dira mon père  
J'en ai marre de faire semblant  
Que dira ma mère  
M'aimera-t-elle toujours autant  
_

D'un coin de l'œil, il observa son petit-ami qui dégustait une feuille de salade tandis qu'il entendit un léger brouhaha autour de lui, signe que les invités avaient commencé à discuter entre eux. Et dans un échange visuel à peine entamé, il détourna son regard, intimidé par le sourire narquois de son partenaire. Il voyait soudainement sa mère embrasser son père dans un petit baiser doux, le faisant songer à son couple. Hier encore, Green l'avait embrassé de cette manière-là, doucement, tendrement. Il avait été chez lui et caché dans la chambre de Green, il goûtait au bonheur d'être aimé.

 _Je ne suis pas mieux qu'un autre  
Je n'suis pas pire non plus  
J'ai le droit de vivre heureux  
J'ai le droit aussi  
Le droit de l'aimer lui _

_J'ai le droit d'être amoureux  
_

Il termina petit à petit la salade composée qui restait au fond de son assiette avant d'entendre un éclat de rire l'incitant, comme tous les autres invités, à observer la scène. C'était Gold qui essayait de contrôler son fou rire tandis que Red le voyait mettre son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille qui se trouvait à côté de lui. C'était Christy, une petite brune qui avait craqué sur son complice. Red avait appris récemment qu'ils sortaient ensemble et il était ravi pour eux. Soudainement, il voyait Gold embrassé fortement sur la joue de son amie qui souriait dans un rougissement écarlate. Lui aussi, il aurait bien voulu faire ce genre de choses en public. Il dirigea ses orbes rouges sur Green, comme une évidence, et l'observa regarder ses deux camarades. Eux, ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire ces choses-là devant des gens, songea-t-il...

 _Que diront les gens  
Il plaindront mes pauvres parents  
Que dire à ces gens  
Qui me trouvent trop différent  
_

Rapidement, ils furent arrivé au plat principal composé de saumon grillé accompagné de pommes de terres découpés et trempés dans de la crème fraîche. Chacun se servait, puis arrivé à son tour, il mit deux grosses cuillères dans son assiette avant d'entendre Samuel échanger quelques mots avec son petit-fils. Il écouta attentivement leur conversation avant de comprendre qu'ils parlaient de cadeaux. Il rougit discrètement en croisant le regard étincelant et rempli de malice de son petit-ami avant de décider d'entamer son nouveau plat. Il venait de parler de lui à son père. Certes, c'était juste par rapport aux cadeaux, à son anniversaire, donc c'était normal en somme.

 _Je ne suis pas mieux qu'un autre  
Je n'suis pas pire non plus  
J'ai le droit de vivre heureux  
J'ai le droit aussi  
Le droit de l'aimer lui  
_

Red se demandait si Green avait tenu au courant de leur liaison à son grand-père. Est-ce que quelqu'un de sa famille savait pour eux ? Il n'arrivait pas à croire que son ami puisse dévoiler ce secret à quelqu'un. Mais... sûrement était-il plus courageux que lui, et assumait plus que quiconque son choix... Son choix d'être avec un autre garçon.

 _J'ai le droit d'être amoureux  
_

Sans se rendre compte, le temps s'écoula et les assiettes de chaque attablé, se vidèrent à une vitesse phénoménale. Tandis que d'autres se resservaient du poisson, Red voyait son oncle servir le verre de leur voisine et compris à leur air complices, qu'ils s'entendaient à merveille. Ses parents avaient insisté pour invité leur voisine qui était devenue une confidente pour sa mère. Red avait bien entendu accepter, après tout, il appréciait lui aussi cette femme-là. Tout ce qu'il savait d'elle, c'était qu'elle avait une fille plus âgée que lui et qu'elle était divorcée depuis trois ans. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres fines, se doutant que son oncle allait user de ses charmes habituels pour plaire à la blonde. Red les voyait s'échanger un regard avant de consommer longuement leur vin fraîchement ouvert.

Il se rappelait du jour où Green l'avait invité à boire un café, chez lui. C'était un jour d'été, et ils avaient décidé de s'installer dans le jardin de derrière afin de savourer le beau temps. Ils avaient rigoler comme son oncle et sa voisine. Ils avaient partager quelque chose de sympathique. Il se souvenait qu'à ce moment-là, ils avaient discuter de plusieurs sujets avant de se disputer sur un motif flou. Red se remémorait ses traits de colère qui s'étaient formés sur le visage étrangement beau de Green et sans comprendre ce qu'il faisait, il l'avait tout simplement avouer qu'il le trouvait mignon.

C'était à cet instant-là que tout avait bousculé entre eux. Red ne savait ni comment , ni pourquoi, ils avaient fini par se rapprocher et Green l'avait tout simplement déclarer sa flamme de but en blanc.

Puis au fil du temps, ils avaient appris à mieux se connaître, à tenter de nouvelles expériences à deux. Il voulait savoir tant de choses sur lui, et il savait que Green souhaitait aussi le connaître davantage.

 _Tant pis si ça choque  
Je ne veux plus avoir peur  
Un homme est un homme  
Peu importe où va son cœur  
_

Sa mère qui était partie entre-temps, est revenue avec un plateau disposant différents fromages et proposa à chaque invité s'il souhaitait en prendre un morceau. Arrivé à la hauteur de son fils, elle forma un grand sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Tu en veux, mon chéri ? »

Red soupira las, face à ce nom affectif que sa mère ne voulait jamais se défaire et répondit dans un petit « non merci » à sa proposition. Lui aussi, il aurait bien voulu que Green l'appelle par des noms affectifs. Mais Red, le savait. Cela ne se le faisait pas en public. Cela ne l'aurait pas déranger, peut-être que cela lui aurait mis mal-à-l'aise mais l'adolescent aurait largement préféré ce genre de situation que de se cacher aux yeux de tous, par crainte ou par honte d'être pas mal vu.

 _J'ai le droit aussi  
Le droit d'être avec lui  
J'ai le droit de vivre heureux  
J'ai le droit aussi  
Le droit de l'aimer lui  
J'ai le droit d'être amoureux  
_

Est-ce vraiment mal d'être différent ? Est-ce vraiment terrible d'aimer un garçon ? Est-ce que c'est si répugnant de dire qu'il est amoureux de Green ? Il voulait le dire. Ne pas pouvoir dire « J'aime Green ». Pourtant, ces mots semblent si fragiles, si intouchables, si beaux. Au fond de lui, Red savait qu'il n'oserait jamais dire ces mots, surtout pas devant ses parents. Il n'était sûrement pas prêt. Et pourtant..., il voulait tellement vivre comme ces autres couples qu'il observait à sa table, comme ces autres personnes qui, entouré d'amour, vivaient heureux, main dans la main sans crainte d'être prisent comme des bêtes de foire. Pourquoi le monde devrait les juger, songea Red. Il était parti loin dans ses pensées lorsque soudainement la musique traditionnelle de « Joyeux anniversaire » atteignit ses oreilles comprenant que le gâteau que sa mère avait préparé avec soin arrivait. En effet, c'était son père qui le portait avec fierté et le déposa auprès de son fils.

« Allez Red fait un vœu et souffle tes bougies ! » Déclara pressement Green.

Faire un vœu ? Il observa intensément l'adolescent qui se tenait en face de lui avant de lui donné un de ses fameux sourires timides.

Il savait ce qu'il souhaitait...

Pouvoir vivre sereinement avec son petit-ami. Pouvoir l'aimer sans être juger, sans crainte de conflit, c'était cela son vœu.

Il ferma les yeux et murmura à peine son souhait avant de souffler fortement les bougies allumées sous les applaudissements des invités.

 _J'ai le droit de vivre heureux_

« Un petit sourire pour la photo ! » S'exclama sa mère.

Red se força un sourire correcte sous le regard observateur de son amoureux avant que d'autres invités s'empresse de faire une photo avec l'adolescent. Toute cette attention le mis mal-à-l'aise avant d'entendre Samuel dire à sa mère de prendre également une photo avec Green. Le concerné sourit doucement et se leva de sa chaise afin de rejoindre son bien-aimé. Un invité à la gauche de Red se leva pour céder la place à Green. Ce dernier s'installa confortablement avant de prendre discrètement la main de Red. Celui-ci tressailli doucement à ce contact avant de voir rapidement leurs mains liés se camoufler en dessous de la longue nappe. Il croisa les yeux brillants de son copain avant de sourire franchement sous le flash de l'appareil photo.

« Vous êtes supers sur cette photo ! » S'écria la génitrice.

Il profita de l'agitation de la fête pour savourer le contact chaud de la main de Green dans la sienne. Personne ne semblait voir ce qu'il se passait réellement entre eux et Red était soulagé de constater que ses invités étaient obnubilés par leurs propres conversations. Lorsque son père revint vers lui avec les petites assiettes et les fourchettes de desserts, il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher la prise. Il avait peur que son père puisse les voir se tenir la main. Malgré que ce tendre geste était caché de tous les regards curieux, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de risquer le moindre soupçon. Il jeta un regard désolé à Green avant que celui-ci lui murmura un « Je comprends » rempli de significations. Le petit-fils de Samuel se retira de la chaise afin de reprendre sa place tandis que Red observa son père couper le gâteau.

 _Que dira mon père  
Que dira ma mère  
Que diront les gens  
_

Puis dans un regard étrangement attentif, l'adolescent observa les autres invités qui se conversaient avec gaieté et décontracté. Un jour, il pourra faire comme eux, pensa-t-il. Le jour viendra où il aura le droit d'être heureux et faire des choses anodins, des choses qu'il pourrait faire seulement avec la personne qu'il aime.

Un jour, il jouira de ce droit.

Le droit d'être amoureux.

Le droit d'être heureux.

 _J'ai le droit aussi  
J'ai le droit aussi  
J'ai le droit aussi_


End file.
